1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a brake device for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, such as a slide loading type camera recorder, and more particularly to a brake device for selectively braking a supply reel table and a take-up reel table in changing of varieties of modes of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a slide loading type camera recorder, so to speak a slide loading type camcorder, includes a brake device having a tape supply reel brake provided at a side of a tape supply reel table of a slide base. The supply reel brake brakes or releases the tape supply reel table when the operational mode of the apparatus is changed between a tape running mode, such as a playback mode, a review mode, a high speed wind mode or a search mode, and a tape running stop mode, such as a cassette housing eject mode or a power save mode.
However in the conventional brake device, the tape supply reel brake has a complicated construction. Hence, the brake device deteriorates the assembly ability and the productivity, thus increasing the manufacturing cost and achieving no compactness.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a brake device having a take-up reel brake and braking the take-up reel table by operating the take-up reel brake using a clutch mechanism. However, the conventional take-up reel brake should be provided with a complicated braking mechanism, which is necessarily provided to brake the take-up reel table in the tape loading mode. Moreover, the take-up reel brake may not accurately engage with a reel gear of the take-up reel table at the initial stage of the review mode. The desired braking of the take-up reel table by the take-up reel brake thus instantaneously fails, thereby causing the magnetic tape to stray from a predetermined tape running path and resulting in a damage of the tape.